Good Morning Love
by DefrostingSteve
Summary: Kirk wakes up with the sun on his face, but can't move because a certain someone's arm is around his waist. When Khan eventually wakes up, he begins to tell Kirk something that makes Kirk scared in a way he's never felt before. Khirk oneshot.


**Good Morning Love**

Kirk woke up, stretched out on his bed then settled back into the silky sheets. He slowly opened his eyes, then squeezed them shut again. The sunlight was directly on his face, causing him to try and turn over to bury his face into his pillow.

Try to.

Wrapped around his waist was an arm that tightened when Jim moved, the arm of the only person James Tiberius Kirk had ever fallen in love with.

Khan Noonien Singh.

Jim trailed his fingers across the arm wrapped around his waist, still with his eyes shut, nearly falling back asleep with the soothing sensation. However, the sun was becoming too hot and Jim wanted to move.

"Khan." Jim whispered. He paused for a minute, not wanting to wake Khan up but wanting to turn over more as the intensity of the sun only got worse. "Damn this sun. We're moving to the North Pole.''

Khan's arm around Jim's waist tightened as Khan buried closer to Jim, nestling his head onto Jim's shoulder. Khan kissed the skin there, making Jim lean his head to the left so Khan could reach his neck. Khan chuckled before making a trail of kisses from Jim's shoulder, up his neck, to his ear.

Khan opened his mouth next to Jim's ear to speak, and Jim tensed slightly, expecting the usual sexy talk being whispered into his ear. Khan paused before saying in a husky voice "I told you to close the blinds last night."

Jim sighed and wiggled away from Khan, then rolled over onto his front, crossing his arms under his pillow and placing his head on it, turning to look at Khan.

"I know, I know, but then we'd miss out on seeing the beautiful sunrise."

"You mean I'd miss out. You can't see the 'beautiful sunrise' from our bed if you're blinded by the sun."

"Shut up Khan." Jim murmured before lifting his head and leaning forwards to place a kiss upon Khan's lips. Khan met him halfway, kissing Jim lightly before leaning back, leaving Jim pouting and wanting more.

"I want to talk to you about something." Khan whispered, a small, uncertain, smile on his face.

Jim's mind was on red alert. Khan leaned away from his kiss and now he wants to talk? Was Khan using Jim's old methods against him? Was this Jim's karma for all those years of playing with girls? Was he about to lose his Khan?

"You've told me on several occasions of your love for me, and on each of these occasions I did not reply with the same sentiment. I want you to know why." Khan's small smile became a small smile of sadness, causing Kirk to again tense up, this time out of fear.

Kirk wasn't a man of fear. He didn't get intimidated or worried or sad, he stayed positive and believed in the disbelief of no-win scenarios. That had worked for him so far.

There are very few times Kirk had been scared, but this time was different. The other times, even though he was scared, he could try to fix it, try to find a solution. This was different. If Khan wanted to leave, Jim knew he'd have to let him go.

Knowing he'd have to let go if the other person wanted to leave is the reason Kirk didn't do relationships. He'd never wanted to take things further than sex, knowing that if they did, the chance of them leaving him was increased. So instead, he stayed with them for as little time as possible (as little time to have good sex in) before leaving.

A childhood filled with people leaving him, or staying long enough to dislike him, or not seeing anything worth sticking around for, had taught Kirk love wasn't for him. He was unlovable.

Having the Enterprise, he found a crew, a family. They stuck by him, respected him, even, Kirk would dare to go, loved him. Not in a partner way, in a family way. Which is more than Kirk could ever ask for. Having a family that he'd always desired, Kirk increased the one night stands. He didn't believe he could be loved in more than one way, so he saw no issue with one night stands anymore. They were just fun.

"I didn't think I was capable of loving someone, because I was too full of hate. I didn't want to promise you something I couldn't give you. Now, all the hate I felt towards everyone, apart from one person, has changed to love for the one person. All the hate I had for everyone has been replaced, by my love for you."

Kirk's faced softened, going over what Khan has said. Hearing those words over and over again in his mind, Kirk couldn't contain the smile on his face.

Khan's heart nearly stopped, taking in the sight in front of his eyes of what was his. Khan thought for a moment about everything he'd gone through, everything he'd lost, and everything he'd gained.

"I lost my family." Khan began, his voice taking on a more serious note, causing Kirk to frown slightly before making his face neutral. "Surrounded by my family, I felt content. How can one not when surrounded by people you trust, respect and love? I felt complete, like I was fulfilling a role, being the best I could be.

"You're different. Something about you makes me want to be better. I want to make you happy, I want to make you forget all the bad memories from the past, and make sure no bad times are in the future. I want to be there for you, and for you to always know I'm here.

"I've lost everything I once had. I've lost what once was my world, and I'd do it all again, if it meant I got you now. My world before was my family, my job, my power. Now, my world is you. You are my everything."

Khan took a deep breath in, before saying confidently "I love you James Tiberius Kirk."


End file.
